


Fox

by SomeNights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, NO DEATHS, enjoy, i for real LOVED writing the nogitsune, i need to sleep, there may be more coming just because, too tired to properly name it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeNights/pseuds/SomeNights
Summary: Reader is part of the pack and a longtime friend of Scott and Stiles. After Stiles and the nogitsune separate, reader is taken instead of Lydia. The pack come to rescue her.





	Fox

When you woke up after watching Stiles barf up a bunch of cloth, you were in a tiny hallway lined with pipes. You stood up shakily, brushing the dirt from your dress, and looked around.

“(Y/N)…” echoed a singsong voice.

Your heart sank. That wasn’t Stiles. You began to run down the hallway, the voice following you, taunting you. You saw some stairs leading to a set of metal bars and hurried down them. The door wouldn’t budge.

The nogitsune was suddenly right behind you, slamming the side of your head into the wall. It moved its hand to your neck, squeezing tightly.

“Oh, (Y/N). Don’t you know how hard it is to outrun a fox?” he murmured.

“What do you want?”

“Chaos, strife, the usual. But this isn’t about what I want. It’s about what Stiles wants. And he wants you.”

“No, he doesn’t. We’re just friends.”

It chuckled darkly. “How sad. Are you really that blind? He’s been in love with you for years.”

“But I thought-”

“You thought he only had eyes for Lydia? That’s cute. Not very smart, are you? I’m really not sure what he sees in you. You’re nothing special. Not like her. She’s beautiful, practically a genius, and what are you? Plain, average, not really good at anything. Useless.”

It punctuated the last word by crushing your neck even tighter, leaving you gasping for breath.

“But guess what. They’re looking for you, right now. Your precious Stiles is coming to save you. And when he does, oh…that’s when the fun will begin.”

You were crying by then. “Please don’t hurt them. Do whatever you want to me, just leave my friends alone.”

Its eyebrows raised. “Wow, you almost sounded brave for a second there. But underneath, I know you’re terrified.”

It opened the metal bar door and took you into a cylindrical room, hand still closed around your throat and getting tighter. Then the oni appeared, and it threw you to the side. Your head smacked against the ground. You watched as the nogitsune took out a blade and snapped it in two.

It came over to you and pulled you to your feet by your hair. 

“Let’s go enjoy the show,” it whispered into your ear.

It led you back through the halls and outside, where it was already dark. You could hear sounds of fighting. Coming from behind a stack of crates, you saw your friends battling the oni. Stiles and Scott came out of the building behind you and the nogitsune turned you to face him.

“There he is. Hey loverboy! Looking for this?” It yanked on your hair, causing you to yelp.

“Let her go!” Stiles shouted, fear in his eyes.

“Now what fun would that be?”

Stiles looked you over, noticing the blood on your face and the marks on your neck. He clenched his hands into fists. 

The nogitsune continued taunting him. “You’ve got no moves left, Stiles. You’re surrounded.”

Stiles shook his head. “You’re wrong. I’ve got one.”

The fox chuckled behind you. “Oh yeah? What might that be?”

Stiles glanced behind you. “A divine move.”

Isaac sank his teeth into the fox’s shoulder. It screamed and let you go. You stumbled forward, Stiles catching you and pulling you close.

The oni disappeared in clouds of black smoke as the nogitsune writhed and fell to its knees. Everyone gathered to watch as it coughed out a fly and crumbled to dust. Kira caught the fly as it attempted to get away.

Your legs started to buckle, but Stiles held you up. You looked up at him and felt his grip loosen. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. You tried to slow his fall as much as you could, but he still hit the ground hard. You knelt next to him, calling his name.

He woke after a few minutes. “Hey,” he said softly, looking up at you.

“Hey,” you breathed out. “How do you feel?”

He took stock for a moment. “Okay. I feel okay.”

You sighed. “Thank god.”

Scott helped him up and they hugged. Everyone took turns hugging Stiles and patting him on the back. When they were done, he turned to you.

“Now what about you? Are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

“I’m fine as long as you are.”

He gently touched the marks on your neck. “I’m so sorry. I know it wasn’t me, but it feels like it was.”

“But it wasn’t. It just had your face. I’m okay, I promise. I might have a minor concussion, but that’s it. I’ll heal.”

“Good. I just want you to know that I about lost my mind when it took you.”

You tilted your head. “Yeah?”

He nodded. “Did it say anything to you?”

“Like what?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Just…anything.”

You giggled. “It did tell me one thing that surprised me. I think you know. I wanna hear you say it.”

His eyes widened. “Shit. Right now? Yeah, okay. Um…I know we’re friends, just friends. And we have been for a long time. And I don’t wanna mess that up by saying something stupid. But I guess, since you already know…” Stiles moved close to you, his breath fanning across your face. “I kinda like you.”

“Stiles.”

He threw up his hands. “All right, fine. It’s more than like.”

You put your hands on his chest. “Almost there.”

He wrapped his arms around you. “I’m head over heels for you.”

“Hm, not quite.”

“I’m enraptured by you.”

“Just spit it out, Stilinski.”

He laughed, before turning serious and looking deep into your eyes. “(Y/N). I’m completely, totally, stupidly in love with you.”

You smiled. “Now that’s more like it.”

You kissed him, holding his face in your hands as he returned it eagerly. You could hear your friends cheering and you smiled into the kiss.

“It’s about time!” you heard Scott cry.

You just flipped him off and continued making out with the love of your life. And all it took was a fox to bring you together.


End file.
